Hogwarts Reads The Philosopher's Stone
by Ms. Toujours Pur
Summary: Umbridge finds seven books in her office and decides to read them to the Great Hall and guests. Hope you enjoy, R&R rated T for language and abuse in later chapters.
1. The Books

**Hello All! Just wanted to let you all know that I do not own Harry Potter. Also, I am going to be writing this with my little cousin, Eimear, so if my updates are slow then I apologise. :) Hope you enjoy! xx**

It was lucnh time in the Great Hall, and everyone was eating and chatting to their friends. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Harry Potter was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were both looking worridly at him, and they had good reason to.

Harry was pale and had two black rings around his eyes, indicating that he wasn't sleeping very well. The plate in front of him was full of delicious food, but all Harry was doing was pushing it around with his fork. 'He wasn't hungry,' he insisted when Hermione voiced her concerns.

Before Hermione could say anything more, however, a sickly sweet voice interupted them.

Professor Umbridge was standing up and speaking into her wand.

"Good afternoon, students. Today, just before lunch, I made a startling discovery in my office. On my desk was 7 books. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why 7 books would be so interesting," here, Professor Umbridge gave a high pitched little giggle, looking out at the students. She continued, " I of course looked at their titles, and found something very interesting. I didn't belive it, so I read the back of the book. And to my surprise, I found out that these books were about a certain student in this Hall. I brought the books to Professor Dumbledore and requested that we read them. He agreed. Now I'm sure you are all curious as to who these books are about. These books are about our very own Harry Potter!"

There was dead silence in the Hall, broken by Harry's outraged cry of "What!"

But he didn't continue to shout like the Hall expected him to. Instead, he turned paniced eyes to his friends, who were satring at him with expressions of horror and pity. He whispered urgently and quietly to them, speaking so softly that no one could hear him, except for Hermione and Ron.

There was suddenly a flash of light, and a piece of partchment floated down from the air to Harry. He grabbed it and read the writing on the front, before glancing over to Hermione. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, though her eyes showed her confusion.

She suddenly stood up, and looked towards Professor Umbridge.

"I would like to read first," she said politely.

Umbridge looked startled for a moment, before saying, "You can read first, Miss Granger, but we must wait for the arrival of a few guests first. Please take your seat," Umbridge said to Hermione, smiling sweetly at her.

Hermione nodded and sat down, sharing a look with Harry. He nodded once, and turned to look at the Great Hall doors. They suddenly opened, and a flood of people came through.

Minister Fudge came first, followed closely by Tonks and Kingsley, who Harry asumed was his guard. Next came Percy Weasley, his nose stuck up in the air. Following after him was Amelia Bones, who sent a small smile at her niece Susan before joining the table set up at the front for the guests.

After Amelia Bones came Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, who took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Bill and Charlie followed after them, talking to Remus Lupin. And, to Harrys delight, walking beside Remus was a big black dog. Harry caught the dogs eye and grinned, suddenly feeling so much better.

As soon as everybody was seated, Umbridge levatated the first book over to Hermione. Hermione opened the book to the right page and began.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. You will all find out who sent the note after a few chapters, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**ILY, **

**Iz~**


	2. The BoyWhoLived

**"The Boy Who Lived."**

Hermione started, reading carefully.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're," started Fred Weasley loudly, standing up.

"Very," added on George Weasley, joining his brother in standing up.

"Welcome," they finished together, smiling broadly.

Hermione glared at them to shut up and sit down, and they did so, still grinning.

A few people around the room chuckled at their antics, breaking the tention in the Great Hall.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Harry snorted quietly to himself.

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" A Pureblood Ravenclaw asked the Hall, not bothered in the slightest who gave him the answer.

"If you write down anything you don't know, or understand, I will be happy to explain what it is at the end of the book," said Charity Burbadge, the Muggle Studies teacher.

The young Ravenclaw boy nodded slightly and turned back to the Hermione who was patiently waiting to continue.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,** **which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

A few people raised their eyebrows but didn't comment.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry, Ron, Fred and George were trying hard not to laugh, and even Mr Weasley had a small smile on his face. They were all remembering the summer before 4th year when Mr Weasley, George, Fred and Ron had gone to Harry's house to take him to the Burrow.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"Oh, what is it?" A little Hufflepuff girl asked excitedly, before blushing red to the roots of her hair when she noticed everyone staring at her.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"And just what is wrong with the Potters?" Remus asked angrily, staring at the book as though he was waiting for it to answer.

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Undersleyish, hah. That isn't even a word," Hermione interupted herself in her own reading. Harry had told Ron and her about his home life at the end of third year, but he had forbidden them from telling anyone else. She knew in her heart that she absolutely _hated _the Dursleys for doing what they did to Harry.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to read before anyone else could say anything.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"They would probably say-" George was cut off mid-sentance by Hermione, who glared at him before continuing to read.

Mrs Weasley nodded to herself, glad that there was someone at school to keep her boys in line when she wasn't there.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

All good thoughts left Molly Weasleys head at that sentance. She wasn't stupid, she _knew _that Harry wasn't treated very well at all by his relatives. She had seen how worried Ron had been during the summer when Harry was away at Privet Drive, after all, he had just seen a classmate die.

But she couldn't do anything about it. She had pleaded with Dumbledore to let Harry stay with them over the holidays, but he had refused, saying that Harry was safest at his relatives home. So she did the best she could when she did see him, feeding him and giving him affection like she would any of her sons. She shook herself out of her thoughts, willing herself not to get upset. She took a deep breath and continued to listen to the reading.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, **

"I thought it already started," Goyle said stupidly from the Slytherin table. People shook there heads at him, before turning and listening to Hermione read.

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"His most boring tie!" Said Fred in mock horror, looking towards George and his friend Lee Jordan for support in the matter. They both nodded their heads at him, with the same expression on their faces.

Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing. She would never be able to shut them up without making a scene, and looking at Harry, she knew that he wanted this over with as soon as possible.

**and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair.**

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

_'Of course they didn't. Stupid Muggles.' _Thought Draco Malfoy_._

**At half-past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. That was _no _way for a young child to behave.

'**Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

Madame Pomfrey shook her head again. If this was the kind of parenting going on, she wondered how Harry turned out to be such a sweet, polite child.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"Cats can't read maps," Lavender Brown said from her seat on Gryfindor table. Harry was the only one to notice the slight smirk on Professor McGonagall's lips. It took him a moment to understand, but when he did he smiled slightly and nodded to her. She nodded back, her smirk widening.

Nobody had noticed the exchange, so everybody else was still clueless as to what Mr Dursley was talking about.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

Susan Bones over on the Hufflepuff table realised who the cat was at the description. A _tabby _cat, reading a map. It couldn't be anyone but Professor McGonagall.

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the ca t in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said **_**Privet Drive**_** — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind.**

"Hah, this person must have some real short attention span," Justin Finch-Fletchley said quietly to his friends, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. Ernie snorted quietly, nodding his agreement.

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"That isn't strange!" Ron said loudly, looking at the book in Hermiones hands as though it were mad.

"These people are Muggles, Ron, they don't wear cloaks. To them, it _is _strange," Harry said to him, smirking slightly in amusement at the dumbfounded expression on his face. He clapped him on the back before turning back to Hermione who was looking at them with a raised eye brow.

"Finished?" She asked quietly.

Harry nodded, a smile on his lips, while the twins and Lee snickered.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

Tonks snorted at the thought of cloaks being a new fashion, before covering it up with a cough when Moody turned to glare at her. She gave him an innocent smile, at which he rolled his eyes and turned away. She huffed quietly, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't notice Remus staring at her with an amused smile.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

"This person must be dim," Blaise Zabini said from the Slytherin table, looking at Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis who were seated across from him. They nodded their agreement, ignoring the stares that came from the other three houses in the hall.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Is it just me, or does your Uncle have a one track mind, because, come on, drills can't be that interesting," Alicia Spinnet said to Harry, her eyebrows creased in thought.

'Oh, he has a one track mind alright," answered Harry.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. **

"How could they have not seen an owl. Owls deliver _post. _Merlin, this person really _is_ an idiot," Pansy Parkinson said from her place on the Slytherin table. Many people around the hall glared at her, before a Half-Blood Ravenclaw girl with brown hair, glasses and large, red pimples answered.

"Muggles don't receive post from owls, they have people to deliver their post. Thats why they never see owls around the place."

Pansy sneered at the girl, taking in her appearence, before nodding once and turning away.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.**

**He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Gee, this guy really enjoys shouting, wouldn't you say Gred?" Said Fred.

"Oh yes, Forge, I couldn't agree more. And how _important_ it it, shouting at people all day. He must really tire himself out, the poor chap," finished George, grinning widely at his brother.

The Gryffindors around them laughed loudly at their silly antics.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

"Wait, what? Are you sure you read that right Hermione? He was actually going for a _walk_? Of his own free will?" Harry asked incredulously, staring at the book with wide eyes.

"Of course I read it right Harry," Hermione said, sounding insulted.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Ah, now I understand," said Harry, his face relaxing. People aroung the hall exchanged looks, wondering what on _earth _had just happened.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

" — **yes, their son, Harry —"**

"Oh," said Harry quietly, the colour draining out of his face as he realised what day it must be. Hermione stopped in her reading, looking at him concerned. Ron put his hand on his shoulder, giving them the support he could. They too, had realised what day it must be.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I wish," muttered Harry darkly, though he was quiet, so only those sitting closest to him heard him.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks. They knew, of course, why Harry was acting like that. they knew all about the Dursleys, and what they had done to Harry when he was a child. They both felt for their friend, realising just how hard it was going to be for their friend to read this.

"Harry!" exclaimed Molly, shocked that Harry had said such a thing. Though inside she felt dread bulid at the pit of her stomach. This was Harry. Harry, who had stopped Sirius and Remus from killing his parents betrayer. Harry, who had stood up for the Slytherins when he was at the Burrow over the holidays, even thought they had done nothing but mock him.

If Harry would say such a thing about his Uncle, then she was dreading finding out what he had done to him.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,**

"A what? This is the second time a telephone has been mentioned?" Asked a third year Slytherin boy, looking confused and staring up at the Staff table.

"It is a device that Muggles use for talking to each other over long distances. A bit like Floo calling except they can't see each others face," explained the Muggle Studies teacher Charity Burbage, smiling at the confused boy.

**and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"What is that idiot Muggle talking about now," complained Draco Malfoy, staring in distaste at the book in Hermiones hands. " There is only one person with the surname Potter, and that would be you." He continued, glaring at Harry.

"Really!" Said Harry surprised. He hadn't known that.

"Oh honestly Potter, how stupid could you possibly be. In the Wizarding world, only one family has the same last name. For example, my family is the only Malfoy in the whole wizarding world. Honestly," Draco rolled his eyes at Harry before turning away.

Harry shrugged, vowing to himself to learn more about the Wizarding world in general.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"How can he not know your name? asked Susan Bones, staring at Harry in confusion from her place at the Hufflepuff table.

"My relatives don't like me very much, so before I arrived at their house I was never mentioned," Harry answered calmly, not the least bit upset that his own family didn't know his name.

"But they know your name now, right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Probably," he answered, nodding to himself.

Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall were both absolutely livid. Their eyes met across the Hall and they both nodded to eachother, agreeing that this was terrible. Somebody's own family didn't know their own familiy members name.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Those are horrid names," said Hannah Abbott.

Harry nodded, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Fred and George, however, decided to answer verbally.

"I quite agree, Miss Abbott. Imagine, Harvey Potter," said George.

"Or," gulp, "Harold Potter," added Fred, shuddering in disgust.

"Neither of them have quite the same ring as HARRY POTTER!" They finished loudly, grinning as Harry gave a small smile. That was there intention, you see, to make Harry smile.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that**

_'There was nothing wrong with Lily,'_ Snape thought sadly, though his face was nothing but a blank mask as he sat in his chair at the staff table.

"There was nothing wrong with Lily!" Shouted Remus, and the big black dog by his side barked in agreement.

Harry just glared at the book, his fists clenched.

… **but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"Poor, poor person," murmured Seamus to Dean, who noded, his head bowed mournfully. Ron snorted, grinning, though the smile didn't last long when he saw Harry's face, which was pale and blank.

"**Sorry," he grunted, **

"I'm surprised he knows the word," mumbled Harry.

The Weasleys, minus Ron, and Remus looked worried. They had never seen Harry so quiet and upset. Ron was used to all of Harry's moods, so yes, he was slightly worried that Harry was so quiet, but he knew that he would soon snap out of it.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare,**

"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Those who hadn't already figured out what days this was gasped, and the hall turned as one to stare at Harry, who had his fists clenched as he glared at the table in-front if him.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"I'm surprised he could get his arms around him, considering that Mr Dursley is supposed to be so big," said Neville Longbottom.

Everyone who heard looked at him shocked, except for his friends and those in the D.A, because they knew the real Neville, the one who wasn't a shy, bumbling idiot.

"What?" he asked loudly, though his cheeks did have a slight pink tinge to them.

"Nothing," the majority of the Hall answered, still staring at him in shock.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Oh no!" Yelled Gred

"How can someone-" Forge began.

"Not approve of imagination!" they finished together.

They both look truly horrified which made everyone laugh.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

A few people adopted calculating looks on their faces, before the Weasley twins burst out, " It's you, Professor Minnie!"

"Yes," she replied, before looking sternly at them for calling her Professor Minnie.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Not going to work," the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan all sing-songed at the same time, causing some people around the Hall to laugh, particularly the Gryffindors.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"It sounds like you gave him the same look that you normally give us," said Fred and George together.

"Maybe if you two were to focus more on your school work, and less on silly pranks that waste everyones time, I wouldn't _need_ to look at you two like that," snapped McGonagall angrily.

The twins looked appalled at the suggestion. Their mother gave then a stern look, which made them send her innocent smiles. The Gryffindors all snorted as one at that. Like the weasley twins could ever be innocent.

Mrs weasley shook her head in defeat, sighing.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. **

"Nope, but it _is _normal McGonagall behavior," Ron whispered to Harry who snorted, though it sounded half-hearted.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Wimp," the Weasley twins whispered so their mother wouldn't hear.

Those who did hear tried to hold in snorts, though not all were succsessful.

The Weasley twins grinned when Harry smiled. they both thought that he was much too quiet during the chapter, and they were both pretty worried.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"That isn't something to be proud of!" sniffed Mrs Weasley angrily.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head in agreement, all the while cursing those awful parents for teaching this child no manners.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"That isn't even funny," deadpanned Lee Jordan, scowling at the book.

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"People really should've been more careful, we could have been discovered," Molly said, distressed.

"Molly dear, people were excited. We had very little to celebrate for eleven years," Arthur tried to calm his wife down while explaining.

"I know, but it would be just our luck if You-Know-Who was finally gone and then we were discovered by Muggles," Molly sniffed, trying to defend her actions.

Arthur just sighed and rubbed his wifes back while those around them were trying not to laugh.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"I'm actually surprised to see that the Muggle isn't as stupid as he seems," Said Anthony Goldstein.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was just as surprised. "The idiotic Muggle actually connected the dots on his own. I'm impressed, seeing as this Muggle is supposed to be dumb."

He sneered at the people glaring at him.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"Brave, isn't he?" Ron asked Harry, who gave a half-hearted smile, though his thoughts were elsewhere. Ron sighed, trying to think of something to say to Harry to drag him out of his funk. He looked into Hermiones eyes over the book and gave a shrug, nodding his head discretly to Harry. She looked anxious as she shrugged back helplessly, her face contorted into pain for her brother in all but blood.

**"Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Harry glared angrily at the book, fists clenched under the table.

Snape snarled to himself in his head, thinking about all the curses he could use on theses idiot Muggles. How dare they disrespect his beautiful, intelligent and kind Lily. On the outside, however, his face was a mask, as always.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"She seems very...annoyed at the mention of her sister," said Katie Bell, frowning thoughtfully. "I wonder why..." she continued, brows furrowed in confusion.

_'It's because she's jealous, always had been, always will be.' _thought Snape to himself.

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

Almost everybody in the Great Hall looked offended at that sentance. They all turned to glare at the book held in Hermiones hands.

"I didn't realise that we were some sort of _crowd,_" Hermione said angrily.

"Her crowd! Her crowd!" Susan shrieked loudly. So loudly, in fact, that the whole Hall turned to stare at her. She continued on, however. "If I ever see that bloody Muggle, I'll give her a piece of my bloody mind! We are not a _crowd._"

Everyone in the hall nodded their agreement.

The Pure-Blood supremists, however, were all thinking the same thing. _'If I ever get my hands on that filthy piece of Muggle scum, there won't be anything left of her.'_

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"Nope, I'm almost a year younger."

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

Hermiones voice grew irritateed as she read**. **_'How could his own family not know his name!'_

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Actually back then, it wasn't that common. In the wizarding world anyway," said McGonagall. "But after the war, lots of people named their children Harry."

"Really, why?" Asked Harry, his curiousity getting the better of him. "What?" He asked unsurely, when people turned and stared at him with their eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, Potter?" sneered Draco.

"No. Why are you all looking at me like I'm stupid or something?" Harry asked, highly confused.

"You had just defeated the You-Know-Who, so naturally people wanted to name their children after you, idiot," Draco drawled.

Harry blushed red as many people, especially the Slytherins sniggered.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

Many people rolled their eyes, but didn't comment, knowing that by the way Hermiones eye twitched when anyone interrupted her, they were likely to get shouted at.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. **

"I definitely wouldn't have been able to sit there for so long," several people said.

Hermione pursed her lips in a very McGonagall like way but kept on reading.

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"What were you waiting for professor?" asked Angelina Johnson, a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon Miss Johnson," answered McGonagall stiffly.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"There is nothing wrong with being magical!" Many people in the Hall shouted.

Several people glared angrily at the book.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was.**

"I really wish he hadn't been," muttered Harry so quietly only Ron and Hermione heard.

Once again Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks over the book again. They didn't think Harry could handle his life being read out to the whole Hall.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

A few people nodded, impressed with McGonagall.

"How could you sit still for that long?" questioned Ron incredeusly.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Weasley," Minerva replied stiffly.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

Everyone wondered what had made the McGonagall show even the slightest bit of emotion, as nothing else had.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Several people smiled at the mention of Dumbledore, though you could see Umbridge and a few other people around the Hall scowl, though most of the scowling came from the Slytherin side of the Hall.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh I knew. I just didn't care," Dumbledore replied happily, hands folded in-front of him as he gazed over the crowd of students and guests. His eyes dimmed, however, when he noticed how stiff and pale Harry was. He also noticed the tense looks on Miss Grangers and Mr Weasleys faces. Something wasn't right.

Several people snorted or laughed at what Dumbledore said.

_'I would love to see my Aunt and Uncles faces if the neighbors were to see him,'_ Harry thought to himself, the thought brought a small smirk to his lips, though that quickly faded, leaving him tense, with a blank face once again.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

_'Of course it would,' _McGonagall thought.

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool Professor. Where did you get it from?" The Weasley twins exclaimed together, exchanging excited grins. Bill Weasley also looked excited, and looked towards the Professor for the answer.

"I made it," said Dumbledore, with resulted in many impressed looks being sent to him from the students in the Hall.

"Cool!" The twins and Lee exclaimed together, grinning madly at eachother.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, **

Dumbledore chuckled at the name.

"I take it that isn't the name of it Professor?" Hermione inquired politly, looking up from her reading.

"No, the correct name for it is Deluminator, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, not the least bit embarassed when several people turned to stare at her.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Knew it!" The twins shouted.

"Nobody doubted you," said Charlie, grinning when they stuck their tungs out at him.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

_'Of course I was,' _McGonagall thought to herself, thinking of two of her favourite students._ 'They didn't deserve to die so young, especially when they had a little boy,' s_he thought sadly.

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

The hall laughed at that, even a few of the neutural Slytherins cracked a smile.

Umbridge, Fudge and Snape, however, did not look even slightly amused.

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"No one asked you to sit on a brick wall all day," muttered Pansy to her classmates, who all nodded slightly, though Daphne, Tracy and Blaise didn't even look at her.

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"How do you sniff angrily?" Said Fred with moch confusion.

"Like this," George said, then proceeded to sniff angrily, causing those who heard to snicker. They both grinned widely, showing their teeth as they gazed around themselves.

McGonagall glared at the twins with pursed lips.

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Well, you can't blame them Minerva," Said Professor Flitwick.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years!" said Colin Creevey, horrified that a war could last so long.

Many of the adults around the Hall nodded absently, thinking of those terrible, dark times. Those times were you could trust no one but yourself, and even that was risky. If you were a weak witch or wizard, you would never realise you had been put under the Imperious Curse.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

Mrs Weasley nodded approvingly at McGonagall.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"No," said the trio and the D.A at the same time, turning to glare at the people in the Hall who were shaking their heads at them.

"Lies!" Umbridge screeched, eyes bulgeing out of her head. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead!"

_'I wish he was,'_ thought Harry sadly, though he was annoyed at Umbridge, he tried not to show it.

Those who believed Harry glared fiercly at Umbridge, daring her to continue.

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Asked all the Pure-Bloods.

Dumbledore didn't answer, not because he was ignoring them, but because he knew the book would explain. He gestered to Hermione to read on.

"**A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

Theodore Nott rolled his eyes. Trust the Muggle loving fool to be eating stupid Muggle sweets at a time like that.

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Everyone flinched except for Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Moody, Ron and Hermione. Most of the D.A members only gave a slight shudder, and Harry looked proudly at them.

Everyone looked at Ron and Hermione, shocked that neither of them had flinched. Hermione took it upon herself to explain.

"Harry says it all the time, and we're always with Harry, so it would be hard for us not to get used to hearing the name. You're all going to have to get used to it. Besides, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Several of the Professors and Ministry officials looked impressed, though some people looked unhappy that they would have to hear You-Know-Whos name metioned alot.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"I've never seen the reason most people don't say it either. Look, it's not as if he's going to materialise out of thin air and kill you if you say it. His name is Voldemort, you may as well use it." Harry stopped, breathing heavily. He really didn't understand why people wouldn't say it.

"Harry, mate, I know we don't have a problem saying, and that's a good thing, because I don't want to fight a war being afraid of the person I'm fighting. But most people in this Hall have grown up afraid and forbidden to say the name. It will take time, but I'm certain that by the end of these books no one will have a problem saying Voldemort," Ron said supportivly to his best friend. He knew that Harry got annoyed when people said You-Know-Who.

Harry nodded once, showing that he lisstened and undersrood his best friends words.

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because your to noble to use them," said Hermione, interrupting herself again.

"**Only because you're too — well — noble to use them."**

"Hermione and Professor Minnie think alike!" Fred and George shouted.

Hermione blushed. 'There are worse people to be like,' she smiled, still blushing.

"Mr and Mr Weasley, what have I said about calling me Minnie? 10 points each from Gryffindor," McGonagall sternly, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Sorry professor."

McGonagall sniffed and nodded. Molly gave them a look that said she'd be watching them. The twins put innocent faces on until both Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley turned away, before grinning cheekily at Hermione and winking.

She rolled her eyes and continued on with the chapter.

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ew!" Several students exclaimed, disguted looks being thrown aroung the Hall.

Fred, George and Lee shared an amused look, smirking at eachother.

"T.M.I, Professor," said Lavender, her nose wrinkled. She stopped under the blank looks she got, and looked towards her friends for support. " T.M.I, guys. Come on, anybody?" She stared around herself incredulously, eyes wide. " Too much information," she said slowly, as if talking to little children.

Hermione shook her head and carried on, ignoring Lavender who was looking around for a face who knew what she was going on about.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone in the Hall turned to Harry, who ignored them by staring up at the ceiling. He really didn't want to listen to this.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

_'I wish it wasn't true. I wish it was all just stupid rumurs,' _Harry thought_._

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

Several people rolled their eyes, still not believeing that Dumbledore was eating sweets at a time like that.

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

Pitying looks which Harry continued to ignore, as he was still staring blankly up at the ceiling. Hermione shot an anxious glance at him before hurridly continuing her reading.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Most of the Professors looked down sadly, and many of the Ministry officials bowed their heads in remembrance. Many of them had known Lily or James.

The dog next to Remus' feet gave a low whine, and put his head in his paws.

Sprout, McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra and Poppy Pomfrey had tears in their eyes, and Sprout was blowing her nose on a yellow and black handkerchief. Most of the Hogwarts population were staring at Harry with pity, though a few Slytherin 6th years were sneering at him.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing that anymore comfort would be shrugged off and rejected.

Hermione swallowed thickly, tears welling in her eyes. _'Harry shouldn't have to go through this,' _she thought, cursing Umbridge in her mind.

Ron looked at him thought about how Harry was always kind to everyone, always sticking up for the things he believed in. He cursed Voldemort and his Death Eaters for taking away the good things in his life, like family, and a home to call his own.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"I still don't want to believe it," murmured McGonagall sadly, thinking of two of her students, and how happy they had been when they had Harry.

_'Me either professor,'_ thought Harry sadly.

Snape was trying to keep up his blank mask. Reading about Lily, about her death, was making his heart break. He loved her, even though she was gone. He felt horrible about what he had done to her, to her _family._

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

Everyone turned to look at Harry who still hadn't looked away from the ceiling. Everyone in the Hall could see how hard it was for him to be reading this.

Most people, including his friends, looked at him sadly, or with pity, and others such as Colin and Dinnis in awe. He ignored them all.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That's what I would like to know," several people muttered.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other once again over the top of the book. They knew why, of course, because it had been explained to Harry by Professor Dumbledore at the end of their first year, and Harry had told them. But they knew Harry didn't want the whole schoo lto know that it was his mothers love that had saved him.

They shared another worried glance before Hermione looked back down at the book in her hands.

_'You'll all find out soon enough,'_ Harry thought to himself thinking of his conversation with Dumbledore when he was in the hospital wing. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, not noticing all the lookes he got from a few of the girls around him.

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Like he doesn't know," sneered Nott quietly to Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy nodded back, scowling in Dumbledore's direction.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"What?" Several people yelled, eyes wide.

"You mean you don't have any family left, except for those horrible Muggles!" Angelina Johnson yelled, shocked. "And you left him there! You left him with Muggles! How could you?" She continued, glaring at Dumbledore angrily.

"The Dursleys are Harry's only living family. I had no other choice," said Dumbledore in a tone that said that that was the end of the discussion.

The whole Quidditch team glared at Dumbledore, angry at him for leaving their little brother at his awful relatives house.

Harry spoke, causing many people to jump. "Just because they're my relatives, doesn't mean they're my family. You knew that they wouldn't love me, didn't you? You knew that I would have a hard life, right? You knew what my Uncle-" he broke off here, looking pale and angry at himself for mentioning it.

Dumbledore stared down at his folded hands, not answering. But when Harry mentioned his Uncle, he looked up very quickly.

"Harry, what did your Uncle do to you?" Dumbledore asked urgently, eyes dimmed of their twinkle.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to press the subject, let it go, knowing he would find out soon.

Many people looked shocked at the exchange between Harry and Dumbledore, but only Ron and Hermione could even come close to knowing what was going on in Harry's head. He was hurting, they knew, and now he felt betrayed by Dumbledore. He was also probably annoyed that his _whole life _was going to be read out.

Nobody said anything, so Hermione continued on with her reading.

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Professor McGonagall, thank you for trying to reason with Dumbledore about leaving me there. It means alot that you tried," said Harry calmly, giving McGonagall a small smile.

She gave a curt nod back, thinking to herself,"_Just how bad are these people, if Harry looks truely upset at being left there' s_he sighed sadly.

Several of the teachers exchanged looks. Just how terrible were these people towards Harry?

Mrs Weasley was worried. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right, something that only Harry knew, and mayby Ron and Hermione

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

Most people looked shocked that The Boy Who Lived was left with just a letter.

A shocked gasp came from Hermione and she nearly dropped the book. "A letter, you really think that they will understand what was going on in a letter. How could you do that. You told Harry's Aunt that her sister had _died _in a _letter._ What the heck is WRONG with you? Are you mad?"

"Miss Granger please calm yourself," said Minerva sternly even though she agreed with her.

"I can't believe you Albus!" Molly cried out. She had tears falling down her face. _'Poor Harry,'_ She thought sadly, fuming that he was stuck with people who if what they read so far is any indication aren't very nice. How could Dumbldore do that. She was starting to doubt that Dumbledore knew what was best for poor Harry.

Hermione still looked upset and angry, but she continued reading anyway.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Unfortunately," muttered Harry, looking down at the table when everyone turned to stare at him.

His best friends sent him sympathetic looks, glaring at the people staring at Harry.

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course.** **But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

Hermione and Molly did not look amused at that thought and stared up at the Headmaster suspiciously.

The twins did however, and they snickered, imagining Harry's head popping out of Dumbledore's robes.

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Harry, Hermione and Ron said at the same time, smiling up at Hagrid.

Hagrid beamed at the three of them.

Umbridge looked on in disgust. _'Filthy Half-breed. Just you wait, by the end of these books, you'll be in_ Azkaban,' she smirked at the thought.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Hagrid beamed again while Dumbledore sent him a small smile, though his eyes still did not have their twinkle.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Wicked!" exclaimed half of the Hogwarts male population.

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys," sharing an amused glance with Hermione.

The big, black dog barked happily, wagging its tail, and this, more then anything, seemed to cheer Harry up.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"You were such a cute baby," said Hestia Jones, causing Harry to blush and many boys to snigger.

Many girls cooed at that much to Harrys embarrassment.

"So what happened?" said hermione, smirkingn at the mock insulted look on Harry's face.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Harry smiled again at the mention of his godfather.

Many people in the Haall who believed Sirius to be guilty frowned at the mention of him.

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

Several girls including Parvarti and Lavender cooed at that, causing Harry once again to turn red.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

The hall turned as one to look at Harry and he immediatly tried to flatten his hair over his scar.

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

_'Unfortunately.'_Thought Harry.

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't.**

"I would," muttered Harry, thinking about how annoying it got when people stared at his scar, and how everyone treated him differently for it.

**Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"I didn't want to know that," said Malfoy, scowling and many people nodded in agreement.

The Weasley twins, however, seemed to think it was cool, and they opened their mouths to ask questions when their mothers glare silenced them. They pouted, looking away.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**

"You're very good at comforting people, Professor Minnie," said Fred and George, trying to break the tention that was building in the room.

"Detention, 9 O' clock, my office," said Professor McGonagall, not missing a beat.

Mrs Weasley was dissapointed in her boys for messing at a time like this, but she chose not to say anything.

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. **

"You left him on a doorstep!" Yelled a half of the female population.

The D.A were all glaring at Dumbledore, angry with him for leaving Harry on a door stap in November.

"You just left him on the doorstep in November, at night! How could you? Were you out of your mind! You just left a baby ona doorstep in the middle of the night with DEATH EATERS aroung the place! How STUPID can you get?" Hermione started ranting.

"Miss Granger! I can assure you that Harry wasn't left out there completely helpless. There were protections around him, of course," Dumbledore told her politely but stern.

"That's all you have to say? Protections? Protections! He was barely over a year old, only wrapped in a blanket, and it was November! He could have frozen! he could have been taked. What then Professor?" Hermione shrieked, nowhere near through.

"She's right! He could of been killed, or kidnapped!" Yelled Mrs Weasley, joining in the ranting.

Several girls joined in the yelling at the Headmaster including Alicia, Angelina and Katie.

After five minutes of non-stop ranting Dumbledore had enough.

"Quiet!" He shouted. Everyone turned to shocked eyes to the Headmaster. He sta back down, before nodding to Hermione to start the reading.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"How on earth did you sleep through that?" Asked Neville. Neville was confused, as usually Harry woke up with the slightest noise.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to explain.

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps **

The Weasly twins and Lee looked excited, and they exchanged looks, eyes sparkling.

**so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

_'I'm going to need it.' _Thought Harry sadly, saring at his hands in silence.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,**

"What a horrible way to wake up," Angelina said, looking at Harry in concern.

**nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…**

Most of the teachers and a few of Harry's friends were glaring at the book, angry that such a good person was being treated like that.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"That is the end of the chapter," Hermione said to the Hall in a clipped tone, before standing up and pulling Harry and Ron out the door.

Everyone was too shocked to move, and they all watched ad the trio left the Hall. Suddenly, there was a small noise of whispering, and the whole Hall exploded into noise.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Hannah, Susan, Justin and Ernie were discussing what they had just read.

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore left Harry on a doorstep," Susan said, looking at her friends. They all nodded in agreement, eyes wide. None of them would have thought that Dumbledore would leave a child in the cold in the middle of the night.

"Well, he was under a lot of stress," said Ernie.

"Yes, but lots of people were under stress. That's no excuse to leave a baby on a doorstep," Hannah said, glaring at Ernie.

"I know, I know," he said, sighing.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was writing a letter to his father, explaining the situation.

_Father, _

_Some interesting things happened today. Umbridge found some books in her office about Potter, and we are reading them in the Great Hall. _

_I will be hearing all about Potters home life, and about things he did in school. I shall keep you updated on everything I hear. _

_Oh, and there are a few new developements in Slytherin house. Firstly, most of the 7th and 6th years are willing to join our Lord, which is good. I have heard a few 4th years expressing interest in the Dark Arts, so I will be speaking with them._

_Bad thing is, Greengrass, Zabini and Davis are looking to be neutral, which is half bad and half good. I will be keeping tabs on them. _

_Send some Galleons, I need them for the Hogsmead trip. _

_Draco._

The rest of the Hall was silent, save for a few quiet conversations. Evertone was wondering where the trio had gone, and when they would be back.

**A/N **

** Well, I hope you all enjoyed readin that. If you want anything done differently, let me know and I'll see what I can do :D I should update sometime this week, so hurry back! **

** ILY, **

**Iz~**


End file.
